1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch type terminal having a display unit which is capable of receiving a touch input, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as capturing a still image or a moving image of a photographic subject, reproducing a digital audio and video compression file, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
Owing to such development, a recent mobile terminal has evolved into various types of designs, and especially a watch type terminal is actively developed as one of wearable devices which may be fixed to a user's body. The watch type terminal may be configured to control or communicate with other mobile terminal to transmit or receive data by being connected to the other mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, considering the watch type terminal that has a function of displaying time information, a more convenient user interface environment is required in a case where the watch type terminal is connected and operated with other terminal.